


Irresistible

by KickingRocks



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Assassin AU, Edd Is A Little Cinamon Role, High School AU, Interrogation, Kevin Is A Sexy Little Shit, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickingRocks/pseuds/KickingRocks
Summary: Eddward Mariet Vincent III told himself that the loveless high school life would be just fine for himself, left only to pine from afar at most, but when he sees Kevin Derronta Barr in interrogation his thoughts change. Because he's the one in the chair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another attempt of mine to stall on me updating my other KevEdd piece (Mechanical Love).
> 
> As always, I own nothing!

Interrogation Tactics 101.

A class that Eddward Mariet Vincent III thought he could have lived his whole life without possibly needing.

But apparently even inventors/doctors in the line of assassin's needed to know how to get people to talk by using the art of scaring to death.

"Please, let this class pass by quickly." Eddward prayed as he sat down in his seat with a whine, pulling out his notebook to take any notes that would be necessary for the upcoming test as he situated himself to a more comfortable position.

Just then the sound of talking outside the door caught Edd's attention, and he watched as all of the kids attending this class that block period filed in: Jimmy and Sarah, Johnny 2×4, Nazz, Nat, and  _Kevin_.

Oh good  _lord._

Kevin smirked at Eddward as he walked into the classroom, his eyes instantly locking on the raven who sat in the front of the classroom near the door. 

Brass capped knuckles scrapped against Edd's desk, causing the beanie wearing boy to look up at Kevin from where he had began to examine a very interesting spec of differential colored wood on his desk as soon as Kevin had walked in.

"Locked on." Kevin whispered mischeviously, cold fingers smelling of steel and gunpowder ghosting across Edd's hands which were folded on his closed notebook. "And I don't miss."

Kevin's pointer, middle finger and thumb formed a miniature gun then, aimed at Edd's heart.

He pretended to look down the scope 

"Bang." Kevin's hand moved up with the word, like he had taken the shot. His sultry grin suggested he hit his mark dead on.

With this the redhead walked off, a sick little predatory grin still on his face and a sway in his hips as he took his seat on the opposite side of the classroom by Nazz and Nat.

Edd felt himself blush as he brushed his fingers against where Kevin had touched him, a smile lighting up his face as he hid his face behind his hands and his eyes crinkled at the corners in happiness.

He and Kevin were an odd thing. 

They flirted, but they weren't together.

They were protective over each other, but they weren't an item.

Just then the teacher for the class walked in and broke Edd out of his thoughts, her black heels clicking against the linoleum as she greeted her students cheerily.

"Alright class," she began, clapping her hands together, "today is a very special day."

All of the students turned to face their teacher then, all of their focus caught.

"Today we will do examples of interrogations!" 

The class snickered amongst themselves; Nat and Kevin high fived each other while Nazz simply rolled her eyes at their childish behavior.

"Ranger K, you will be first, since your the only senior with experience here on both sides." 

"Look, Mrs. P," Kevin laughed as he stood from his seat, idly strolling up the isles to the her desk with his thumbs hooked into his jeans pockets, "I know that we're s'possed to go by our codenames, but you can call me Kev."

Mrs. P, the teacher, smiled at him fondly, knowing that he meant well.

"It's against the rules for me to do that, as much as I would wish too Ranger K." She clicked her tongue happily then, looking out to the children in her class room.

"I suspect you already have an interrogatee in mind?"

A grin split Kevin's features then, and nonchalantly leaned himself back against the teacher's desk then as his eyes locked directly on his target.

"Mariet."

Eddward's face was as pale as fresh paper.

"Alright then." Mrs. P stated, nodding and grabbing the chair from behind her desk before rolling it up in front of them to where the whole class would be able to see them.

Edd stood from his chair shyly, a bright blush on his face as he awkwardly made his way over to the roller chair and sat down in it.

"You get fifteen minutes Mr. Barr-" Kevin noddedand Mrs. P turned to Edd- "now, he's going to try to get you to say something, anything, in the next fifteen minutes."

Edd swallowed neevously and nodded, watching as Kevin popped his fingers and neck with audible _'crack'_ s.

"And your time starts.... now."

Kevin's face instantly fell, his features going stoic and grim as he approached the male in the chair the way a panther would stalk its lunch.

Gloved hands came out to grip at arm rests, tank top clad torso leaning down till cold and hard green eyes were staring into shaky blue oceans. 

Kevin's whole body radiated danger and anger, radiated grim seriousness that could kill.

Edd whimpered and pulled back when Kevin came in even closer, biting his lower lip as he curled up in the seat and flushed a bright red. His hands came up to pull his hat down over his eyes, but a hand caught it beneath the hem and his skull and pulled it up.

"I suggest you don't hide from me. It'll only make my actions worse than you could ever imagine." His voice was like ice, the deep rasp sending Edd's nerves on panic mode as his brain tried to hold himself together.

Gods, Kevin was truly  _terrifying_ when serious.

He let go of the hat slowly, his hands falling uselessly to his sides.

Kevin smirked then, walking around the chair and placing both of his hands on the top of the chair.

"You see, I have a problem with people not doing what I tell them to."

Kevin jerked the chair backwards then and let it fall back, watching with unadulterated glee as the chair made it's way to the ground. With Edd in tow.

Kevin stopped it at the last second, his brass covered knuckles scraping against the floor as he grinned at Edd with a ferociousness that would make lions cower.

"I suspect that you will be more than willing to cooperate?" His tone was still cold, but this time it spoke of a bargain.

Edd bit his lip and shook his head, his face still bright red as he fought off the previous panic of falling.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Kevin put the chair upright then, turning it to where the rest of the students could see Edd.

It was then that Kevin began to walk around Edd, his hands behind his back as he stood tall and intimidating.

His boots chimmed off against the floor in the otherwise silent classroom, his green eyes hard and unforgiving.

Kevin wasn't kidding.

The boots clamping stopped after a few moments, Kevin being in front of Edd now, and he turned to face the pale male.

"I'm warning you now," Kevin growled lowly, his voice even deeper than it usually was, "I don't play nice-" Edd squeaked and curled up in his chair once again, his heart palpitating at a hundred miles a second- "to the ones who have crossed me. I will make you regret it if you don't tell me what I want."

Edd heard a clicking sound and then found a double revolver shoved under his jaw, and panic quickly filled his system.

He looked over to Mrs. P for guidance or for a warning to Kevin, but she just sat on her desk and watched the whole scene as it unfolded.

"Now give me what I came for." Kevin snarled, cocking the gun with his thumb and fixing Edd with a sinister grin. "Otherwise I won't hesitate to hit my target."

The sinister grin in Kevin's voice made Edd's skin crawl, but underneath that was a hint of flirtatiosness.

Kevin was flirting with him.

The raven haired male gulped audibly when he felt the cold steel of Kevin's barrel travel up along his jawline to his temple where he felt the muzzle press gently into his skin.

"I suggest your hurry up, my trigger fingers gettin' tense." The smirk in Kevin's voice was audible, but this time it was deeper, warmer. Sexier.

The genious's whole body malfunctioned at the sound, his brain short circuiting and turning to mere white static.

"I give!" Edd cried, throwing his arms dramatically into the air as his whole body shook with fear and embarrassment.

Kevin pulled back with a grin, popping the chamber of his revolver out before showing it to Edd.

No bullets.

It was an empty chamber.

Edd turned the brightest shade of red ever invented, humility running through him in large waves.

Of course Kevin would never hurt him.

Just then Kevin leaned in close to Edd, placing both of his hands on the arm rests and pushing Edd back into the chair.

"But I never miss my target." He whispered, pausing to press his lips gently against Edd's before turning around, putting his gun in its holster, and walking back to his seat with the sex appeal of a unholy god.

Oh dear  _lord._

_Kevin had kissed him._

And here he thought he was going to trepidate through this landmine called high-school single.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave comments and tell me about how I can improve or even things you'd like to see me write!


End file.
